My roommate's a vampire
by Ms.Slytherin
Summary: Simon and Baz get paired up for a project on the magikal history of Vampires. Simon decides to get some proof once and for all that Baz is one of them.


Note:

This is my fic for the Carry On Mini Bang. I had such a great time writing this (my first fic ever!) and getting to collaborate with my partner who created the fantastic artwork to go with it. Credits at the bottom.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Simon

"This semester of Magickal history we are moving on from the foundations of Magick around Europe and now tackling magickal beings. Starting...with an assignment."

Pretty much every person in the classroom groans, except for Penny ('ooooh interesting!' she says). Last year we got the option to pick 2+ electives to go with our regular studies and since History with Professor Ledgely is one of the easiest classes everyone picked it. But after the first semester Ledgely decided to retire ('he's ancient, how are you surprised' I tell Penny). So, the Mage hired a "temporary" replacement. Professor Bunce. Just like her daughter, Professor Bunce is wicked smart and expects everyone else to be as smart as her. So, since she started teaching here, History class has basically been hell.

"The America's may have Ghosts and Wendigo's, Asia has centaurs and spirits, but Europe has the majority of humanoid mythical creatures. This is significant because most of these types have some magic, essentially they or hybrids of them can, so magickal European history includes many of non-human species." she continues, "So for this assignment you and a partner will be assigned one of several major creatures to research and present 3 major moments in their history."

Professor Bunce nods at the chalkboard (her artefact is this round pair of wire spectacles, think John Lennon), and casts a "_**writing on the wall**_" and a list paired student appears. She continues, "Species and partners are as follows…Dev and Niall, Werewolves. Penelope and Trixie, Pixies..." I scan for my name..._shit_.

"Simon and Tyrannus, Vampires."

Baz

Professor Bunce didn't like me, I knew this as much. The Bunces are very outspoken about the Pitches, not in a good way. But after History class, it's obvious that she doesn't just dislike me, but hates me. Why else would she assign me Vampires, given my history? And the bloody cherry on top is making Snow as my partner. As if being roommates with the person I've liked since year 5 was bad enough, now I have to spend time with him outside of our room. I've been able to hide it by pretending to hate him, which in hindsight wasn't the best plan, but now I actually have to be nice to the idiot.

"So... when did you want to do the project?" Simon asks me after class.

"I'll be in the library at 5:00," I reply, "Be there." I abandon Snow to start walking to Latin, but he follows after me.

"What do I bring?"

"Your brain maybe, god knows you need it"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

He frowns at me with eyes narrowed.

"What am I supposed to tell you? Bring a pen and paper I guess." I saunter off before he can ask another stupid question.

It's not that I wouldn't want Snow as my partner. I mean, he's not the brightest bloke but he tries. He's suspected that I was a vampire since fifth year, and almost catching me in the catacombs that one time. Luckily I wasn't down there to feed, just exploring. But still, as soon as some obscure idea (in this case not so far fetched) gets into his head good luck getting it out, Snow is as stubborn as a donkey. This assignment is probably the best thing that'll happen to him this week.

Simon

This is the best thing to happen to me this week. I've been saying Baz was a vampire since fifth year and now I have the chance to prove it! I really need a win, especially after my breakup with Agatha.

Baz told me to meet him in the library to do the project, so I headed up a bit before we're supposed to meet. The library is on the 6th floor of the weeping tower. It's this musty room with dark panelled walls, and carved wooden bookshelves that stop just below the tall, painted ceiling. Penny says it's spelled to be bigger than it seems, to hold all the books there used to be before the Mage removed most of them, so now the shelves are practically empty, making the room look deserted.

Hardly anyone goes up there, I mean, it's on the 6th level of the tower, below the Mage's quarters, and we're not even allowed to use the elevator. Most people just spell their books down from the library with a "_**Holy _ Batman!**_" where you add in whatever type of book you need. Its effective, but that tends to bring anything even remotely related to it, resulting in a herd of books flying down the staircase, bit of a hazard really.

I get there an hour early to do a little research of my own. Piling every book about vampires on one of the big oak desks I get to work. Turns out the library has a lot of books on the subject, but most are those cheesy romance books, like the ones Agatha used to read. Since the Mage expects us to read Normal books, the only ones left are on fictional vampires, with only a few exceptions. Nonetheless, I get to work. By the time Baz shows up I've got a small, yet definitive list of traits and weakness of vampires.

"Wow. Who thought you had the capacity to actually be on time," he said, sauntering up to the desk and pulling up one of the chairs, "or even early? What have you been doing?" he asks, motioning at the stacks of books in front of me.

"Just going through the vampire books and finding one's that are legit, and not about 'sparkly vampires. Turns out there's not a lot to work with."

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?"

Baz

I wake up to direct sunlight and Snow banging around the room like a bull in a china shop, as per usual. Damn the light, it stings a bit.

"Do you mind?" I say in an aggravated tone half muffled by the sheets. As if tossing and turning all night wasn't enough I am yet again awakened way too early by my roommate. Snow freezes and regards me. He stares at me for a little too long. "I had no idea my good looks could render you speechless.". Throwing off the sheets I head to the bathroom before he can reply, and I shut the door hard behind me. _God, the way his bronze locks look in the light..._It's getting harder every day to despise him when he looks like that.

I hop in the shower, hoping to drown my thoughts in the hot water. After I've washed I get dressed and look in the mirror. Normally I'd say 'looking good' in my head, ruffle my hair, and be on my way but my skin looks red and dry. That's weird. I've never had so much as a single blemish on my porcelain skin (perks of being a vampire I guess) so this is a bit unexpected. Luckily it isn't too bad, still look better than half the gents here.

As soon as I can I head out to the dining hall. Dev and Niall are waiting for me.

"Morning Baz...What happened to your face?" Dev motions to me as I take a seat at the table.

"I think it's an improvement." Niall states, not even looking up from his scone. Dev continues.

"Anyway, Simon was just here, asking to meet again in the library. A bit dodgy that one, real fidgety"

"Imagine having to share a room with him…" Baz trailed off. He could see Snow and Bunce talking a few tables over, looking their way every now and then.

Taking the teapot, I pour myself a steaming cup and take a sip. A sour taste meets my tongue.

"I think this tea has gone off."

"That's weird," Dev takes a sip, "tastes alright to me." _Hmm. Odd._

Simon

"So far I've put holy water in his face soap, garlic in his tea, and a crucifix under his mattress., but none of them seem to have worked, save for the holy water." I tell Penny after classes. I decided to tail Baz for the day, just in case anything happens. His face was a bit red this morning which left him looking less than perfect, so there's hope for that one. Still, my list is getting shorter and shorter. I've followed him into the bathroom before during the initial "he's plotting something" phase in fifth year, so I can rule out mirrors and running water. I continue talking, "Unfortunately, most of the remaining are decapitation, fire, and a stake through the heart."

"Simon, that would kill anyone."

"Right, so I can't test those. That leaves...iron, silver, oak wood, and... arithmomania. Wait, how am I supposed to test arithmomania?!"

"Well, people used to believe that pouring seeds on their doorsteps would hold off vampires because they'd count the seeds until sunrise killed them. Just give Baz some poppy seeds or something…" Penny answers, still reading her textbook.

"Why do you know that? You know, never mind. I don't think the kitchen will have any seeds...you think rice would work?" I ask.

"I mean, probably?". Luckily cook Pritchard and I are on good terms, so I could probably get some later. _But is it raw or cooked rice?_

"What is it you wanted me to do again?" Penny asks me. I was able to get an iron nail from Ebb earlier and a silver pen from Penny, all I need is for them to get into Baz's hands.

"I need you to go up to him and touch him with the pen and the nail. That way I can rule out silver and iron." I sped up my pace as Baz goes around the hall corner.

"What am I supposed to do, just walk up and say, 'hold these for me so I can check to see if you are a vampire?'" I start pushing her towards Baz before she can argue.

"Just make something up." I reply. "Now go!"

Baz

Snow is acting weird. Weirder than usual. I know that he's been obsessed with the idea that I've been plotting something, which was bothersome for a while, but I thought he was over it. Now it seems that wherever I turn he is there. Just lingering, as if it is some sort of coincidence he is in the same room as me at every point in the day. And it isn't him just following me, he's watching me. Peering over his shoulder every now and then and ducking into a crowd of students or around a corner when I turn around. Gosh, I can't even walk to lunch in peace.

"Hey Baz." Penelope walks up to me in the hallway with a big stack of papers.

"What's with Snow today?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is acting weird."

"Simon's always like that, you should know this by now."

"Ha ha, very funny." I glance back at him. He's pretending to read a book but it's upside down. _Moron._ "Seriously Bunce, what is up with him?"

"Do you really want to know?" I nod. "He's on the whole 'proving you're a vampire' train again. Apparently the project sparked it once more."

"Ugh. Again with this?"

"Yeah. Can you just hold these for one second?" Penelope hands me the two items from the paper stack, a silver pen and a rusty nail. "Simon insisted that I somehow get these to you, to check if anything happens... Honestly, this whole thing is silly."

"Tell him I broke out in hives, that'll really make him blow a gasket."

She heads back across the hallway to Snow and she points back to me. He frowns and stalks off, I guess she didn't tell him. _He's cute when he frowns._

Simon

We met again in the library after classes, this time checking out books to bring back to the room.

The sun is setting on Watford as we climb up to our room in Mummers house. Baz and I haven't spoken a word since meeting at the library, just taking out the books and leaving. I turn to look at him as we climb. He is a few steps ahead of me, so I only catch the side of his face in the golden light from the stair windows. He looks normal in this light, almost human. _Should I even be doing this?_

We get inside and I dump all the books in the middle of the room, he scoffs and places his neatly on the desk. He starts talking, his back to me, but I don't listen, I am too busy getting the bowl of rice stashed under my bed. Cook Pritchard only had cooked rice from dinner that I could take, hopefully this does the trick. As soon as he turns around I dump the bowl in front of him, right onto the floor.

"What are you doing...What even is that?" He looks from me, to the empty bowl, to the floor, confused and irritated at the mess.

"Are you... gonna count it?"

"Count what?"

"The rice?"

"How is anyone supposed to count that?!" he motions to the soggy pile on the floor, "and why would I even want to do that?" Baz casts a "_**Take it away**_" and turns to me, "If this is another one of your tests, I swear…" his sentence drifts off.

"Wait," I start, "y-you know? How did you find out about the tests?"

"Bunce." I should've guessed, she kept saying this whole thing was stupid anyways. Baz continues. "Just give it up Snow, you were wrong last time and you are again. Stop embarrassing yourself." I start to get angry.

"Well, why do try so hard to deny it?!" I spit at him.

"Why are you trying so hard to prove this?!" Baz snarls back.

Baz

"I know what you are Basilton!" He screams at me, "you're a monster!". This takes me aback, but before he can jump on my reaction I retaliate.

"You're the monster! Doing all these tests on me like I'm sort of lab rat! Invading my privacy all hours of the day because of what, some stupid obsession that I am this, this evil thing! Because it's just another reason to hate me!" I continue, despite the smoke and magic rolling off Simon. "It's torture! Watching you do everything you can to prove that you hate me! Even before this you did it every day, walking around with your great friends and your perfect girlfriend. You've been torturing me for years; you just didn't know it!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this! If it wasn't for you we would still be together! But you just HAD to have it all. She was the one thing I had that you didn't! And you hated that! Well congratulations! YOU WON, SHE'S YOURS!" I can't take it anymore. I push him into the wall, hand on his neck, ignoring the burning I'm feeling from him.

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT AGATHA! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" I gasp and back away from him. His cross left a painful burn in my hand, surrounded by red skin. There's no hiding that, all the proof he needs. I wait for him to pounce on me (or him to go off, whatever comes first), but it doesn't come. In fact, nothing comes. Like a tidal wave his smoke magic disappears. I look up to his face and find it confused. Of course it is, it's Simon after all. He finally speaks after what feels like an eternity.

"I-I... It was me you wanted, wasn't it?" He sees the pain in my eyes and the burn his cross left on me. Simon tries to reach out, but I yank my hand away.

"Don't." I try to back up but slip and fall. I kneel away from him, my eyes blurry, hand cradled in my lap.

"You've got all the proof you need now." I say with my back to him.

"It burned you, the cross..." Simon goes quiet.

"Are you happy now?"

"No." He murmurs, just soft enough for my hearing to pick up.

My hand stings, my eyes sting, and so does my heart. Everything hurts. I'm too tired to stop him when he joins me on the floor and takes my hand in his. I can feel him opening up his magic to me, pouring it into my injury and healing it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks in a low voice.

"About what? That I'm not human or that I'm in love with you?"

"Both?"

"You hated me. We weren't even friends...How could I?" I'm crying now, right in front of him. He wraps his arms around me, and I weep into his shirt, the smoky smell of it comforting me.

"It's alright Baz...it's alright…" Simon murmurs softly, stroking my hair. Gently he kisses the top of my head, and I stop crying, only breathing deeply now. Pulling back from his embrace I look up at him, his soft expression pulling me closer. Slowly I lean in, my lips closer than I ever thought they'd be to his perfect one's; he doesn't stop me but leans in as well. Our mouths reach each other and share a deep kiss. _How long have I been waiting for this?_

We sit there for a minute before I say anything.

"So... what did you do? To, you know, test me?"

"Holy water, garlic, crucifixes...you know, the classic stuff."

"You know the arithmomania only exists on Sesame Street right?"

"It was worth a try…Did any of them work?" Simon asks. I chuckle lightly.

"A couple. All I know…" I pull him closer, "...is that my greatest weakness is you"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Artwork from ohhangel (tumblr)

Writing from well-this-is-just-awkward (tumblr)


End file.
